Theory of Business
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Seek suggestions from Acting Speaker Linglan. Objective Go to of Commerce and talk to Linglan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (I still care about the shops for civilians. I'll talk to Mother about it.) Mother, although we can't try to start a business in something owned by the nobility, there are many civilian shops. I think we should observe them. Eliza: That's ridiculous. We'll be joke opening a store in the slums! Magda: We won't open our shop in the slums. We'll just observe how they manage one. Eliza: If you learn from the commoners, you'll only pick up on their habits. Magda: How about I go to Lady Linglan's Chamber of Commerce? She must be able to give some advice. Eliza: ...Since she's the chairwoman, you can. Don't go into the slums. Magda: Yes, Mother. I'm only going to visit Lady Linglan. Story Chat 2 Magda: Good day, Acting Speaker Lady Linglan. Linglan: What brings you here? Magda: I want to open a shop. Linglan: So, you want something from me... Magda: I'm here to learn about management based on your Chamber of Commerce. You are the golden standard. Linglan: Hahaha, you're flattering me. Business is inseparable from propaganda, but that shouldn't be problem for you. Magda: Please don't make fun of me. Linglan: The most difficult thing to do is take the first step. Opening your own store involves many requirements. You need a suitable location, enough attractive products, purchase channels, capable workers, and so on. You also need to make money. Madga: Maybe I should think more about this. You can find a place and workers by yourself, but products and purchase channels are the real problem. If my family doesn't cooperate with the other families, we won't be able to succeed. Linglan: Do you want to join my Chamber of Commerce? Magda: Huh? Linlan: If you want to do business in the future, it's a good idea. We have rules protecting newcomers, and you can enjoy discounts. Magda: I think my mother wants to maintain in image for the Noble Order. I don't think we can be real merchants. Linglan: Right, those senators are quite hostile to anyone who's different. I can introduce you to some reliable people. I hope you'll remember the Chamber of Commerce and the City Assembly in the future. Magda: You want a little bit of help? Linglan: Just follow your heart. What do you say? It's a good investment. Madga: Okay. Thank you, Lady Linglan. Story Chat 3 Magda: It all goes back to the City Assembly. It seems Lady Linglan has faith in the Ellensteins. Eliza: Of course. The glorious history of our family can't be easily forgotten. But it will be difficult. It seems we can only delay the plan of opening a shop. Magda: Mother... Eliza: Go to the ball, Magda. When you can make even a cold person smile, our family is a step closer to having a stable position in the Noble Order. Category:Transcript